60 Gleams of Sunshine: 60 KakaAnko Moments
by FailingDemi
Summary: Sixty stories of Kakashi and Anko, all bundled up. Sixty romantic moments with a touch of light, and bounded together by sunshine. [KakaAnko] [NOW DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. SUNSHINE 1

He knew she never really liked him. She thought he was all lateness and porn. But can three pointless pranks prove it? Anko's always up for pranks, but she needs to accept the consequences.

* * *

A dark purple haired woman stomped down the halls of the main quarters. Her sandaled feet thumped against the wooden planks. An angry expression was etched on her face, as a thin line of red fought its way onto her features.

The twenty-four year old woman's pale purple eyes were fixed solely in front of her, glaring at nothing in particular. And so…this is a sign that Mitarashi Anko…was slightly pissed.

The spiked hair of hers was slightly out of order, indicating that she woke up at a bad start in the morning. She was cursing silently to herself in that tomboyish voice of hers. The Mitarashi turned a corner and-

"Anko-chan!"

"WHA-$$!#(#!"

Said person stumbled backwards onto the wall, getting a good distance away from the owner of the cheery voice. Her heart had started to jump back to its normal pace, as she regained her normal composure. Anko stared in disbelief at the man who was standing in front of her pocketing his orange porn book.

The silver haired man gave a mysterious smile underneath his mask, while waggling a tsk-ing finger at her. "Now, now Anko-chan…It isn't nice for you to swear."

"...Sure, Kakashi, sure…" she said emotionlessly, while turning her head away from the jounin. The masked twenty-six year old looked at her, still in the cheery mood. "Oh jeez, I know what you're hear for, just go away."

Kakashi's mood dropped slightly, but never the less he kept his smile up. "Well…let me ask a question." He didn't pause for Anko to acknowledge the inquiry. The jounin brought his eyes, and softened his gaze. "How many times…do I have to say 'I love you'?"

"I…I don't want to hear that," she admitted, a frown planted on her lips. The answer smacked Kakashi upside the head, yet he remained calm on the outside.

"Then what do you want to hear?"

Anko's face grew into one of annoyance, as she crossed her arms. The woman glared at Kakashi, her face still the color of red. "Nothing, thanks though. I like someone else."

"And that person is?"

The dark haired woman, started to panic. Was that jealousy or…hatred hinted in his voice? Quickly, she answered. "Me."

"Anko-chan…" His slightly fierce gaze softened, as Anko's face turned redder.

"Yes, I'm conceited-" She turned her back on him, and turned her head heavenward. Desperately trying to get away, she shot her eyes towards something and jabbed a finger at it: "OH EM GEE! THERE'S GUM ON THAT CEILING!"

For a moment…it worked, and that gave the Mitarashi some time to flee. She ran as far as she could, ran into a room, and slammed the door shut. Anko gasped for breath, lifting a hand and placing it over where her heart was. Right now, it was beating furiously against her rib cage.

"Anko-san?"

"Ah! Tsunade-sama!" she took a haste bow, towards the source of the voice. Furiously up righting herself, she looked at the blond woman sitting behind the desk. Abruptly brushing aside a purple stray strand of hair, Anko gave a sheepish grin. "G-Gomenasai…"

The pig-tailed lady placed down an ink brush against a dragon hold. Tsunade smoothed out the paper of the scroll she was writing on. "It's unusual for you to run into the Hokage's office without an apt reason, neh?"

Anko sweat dropped, as she scratched her head. "Well…you know…the usual," She twiddled with her fingers before finally choking out, "…the love gag…"

The Godaime gave an amused scoff, as she closed her eyes knowingly and straightening papers on her desk. "Well, why don't you just accept the 'love gag'?"

She frowned, as the blond haired woman smiled oblivious to her feelings. "Well, you know Kakashi…he's all lateness and porn. He's…" The Mitarashi scrunched up her nose. "well…perverted.."

Tsunade chuckled, as she leaned back on her chair. Looking strangely at Anko, she said, "Sure he takes out that orange book of his, remind me to kill Jiraiya later, and certainly he's always late," A small chuckle escaped her lips, before she turned slightly to gaze at the village through her open window. "But he's an obedient ninja and a great instructor. Looks aren't everything…"

Anko bit her lower lip, and as she was about to lift her head up to speak, the Godaime continued on.

"Just try dig deeper underneath all that, you'll see how he really is."

Her lips twisted upwards into a crooked smirk, as a thought flitted into her mind. "Hmm, deeper eh?"

"Sure, just get under his nerves, piss him off; anything that would make him angry," Tsunade said, before returning back to her work. "You'll see how he works."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

After a few ink strokes, Tsunade's amber eyes gleamed. "Alas…I am finally done…" She grabbed the ends of the scroll and flagged it around in a dramatic way. "BEHOLD!"

The scroll dropped full in view, revealing kanji saying: "KAKASHI+ANKO 4EVER!"

Anko sweat dropped, and her face flushed red. In disbelief she asked, "You're betting on that…right?"

"Yes, Anko-san," Tsunade muttered, sitting back in her chair. She gave a mischievous chuckle, and her gaze seemed to be coated with honey. "I'm betting all I have with Jiraiya. I **better** not lose."

Anko sighed, a frown on her face. "Yes, Tsunade-sama…"

Walking down the lonely hall, Anko was in deep thought.

A way to piss off Konoha's most lax and carefree ninja, and he's one with a lot of patience. Many ideas pop into her mind, but then was quickly discarded for it was too stupid.

And here is Anko's mental checklist of the remaining ideas:

Ways to piss of Hatake Kakashi

**A: Be Naruto-ish. **_Not possible…Kakashi never gets angry at the kid…or does he?_

**B: Vandalize his porn books.** _Consider that…_

**C:STEAL ALL HIS PORN BOOKS! **_HURRAH! _

**D: Poison him.** _I wish for that, but he'll die. And Tsunade-sama will kill me._

**E: Beat him up.** _Will never happen, I'm too weak, and he has a Sharingan, dammit! _

**Be all prissy. **_Er…I guess that can be an odd behavior of mine…_

And so the Mitarashi considered the six choices, her thoughts attached to the last of each. Something snapped in her brain, as her eyes widened gleefully. She gave a corny grin, and rubbed her chin impishly. "Well, it's A, B, and C."

She must act now, piss him off or never. Anko was quite excited to participate in a roguish act to anger the Hatake, and possibly it might make him reconsider his feelings for her.

To the Mitarashi, it was flawless.

-_Plan A: Be Naruto-ish._

"Uhm…What's up Kakashi, 'tebayo!" Anko phrased a dead effort in her sentence. She stood before a mirror in the bathroom, and groaned. The 'dattebayo' was too…childish for her, and was way out of her sentence structure.

Ruffling her violet hair, she shut her eyes tightly and inhaled and exhaled. Now to act, ready or not. Anko turned on her heels, and walked outside of the bathroom. She strolled towards the missions' room, and peeked in for any signs of the silver haired jounin.

Bingo! A fox-like grin appeared on her face, as she scurried towards the reading twenty-six year old. Sneaking up behind him, she attempted to choke him…sort of, if he wasn't that tall she could.

It only resulted in a hug, where her arms couldn't fully reach around his neck, that in order to she had to pull him backwards towards her. Kakashi's eyes widened, as he lost his balance and fell backwards onto Anko.

The only words that ran through Anko's head were: OH SHIT!

Fortunately, he didn't crush her.

But there were other problems. Like: Kakashi lying on top of her, practically turned so he was facing her, and well he was staring at her full of question.

And unfortunately there were snaps and flashes, not to mention a few squeals.

Anko opened her eyes to see Kakashi already in a crouch beside her, he had the usual bored face, and that gave her time to look around. Okay, there was a crowd of grinning ninjas holding cameras, and just lowering it so they could give a smirk at her.

"WOO! KAKASHI AND ANKO IS GETTING GOOD!" someone whooped. Another whistled, people cheered, others were grinning knowing that the anti-Kakashi and Anko group would have to pay up.

To them it was one sign of victory.

To Anko it was devastation.

To Kakashi…it was just confusing.

Anko jumped to her feet, and grabbed Kakashi's arm, proceeding to dash out the door with him. Well, it worked…yes, but the perverse mind of others had thought wrong.

Poor Anko.

"We need to talk," Anko said seriously. Whatever happened to plan A? Oh wells, that'll come later.

Kakashi surveyed their surroundings, wondering why she had dragged him into a lone room, and sitting in a plush chair opposing Anko. He finally snapped his head towards her, and raised a brow. "Oh? And that concerns…"

"You know, before. It was unintentional, and…er…don't get the wrong idea," Anko said, scratching her head. She looked at him kind of nervously, wondering how he would take the statement.

However, Kakashi just shrugged and leaned against the cushion of the chair. "It was rather…" He racked his brain for the right word. "…odd. But there needs to be some kind of explanation."

The last sentence seemed more like a command then a common statement. Anko rubbed the back of her neck. Was there any way she could say 'I wanted to choke you' in another way? An idea perked up her brain, as she gave a sly appearance

"I wanted to play a friendly prank, 'tebayo!" Anko purred, giving a cat grin. Kakashi stared at her blankly, blinking excessively at her.

Did she just say 'tebayo?'

"Anko-chan…" Kakashi said weakly. His eyes quickly turned serious, as he gave a glare. "You **are** Anko-chan are you?"

"Ehehehe, Kakashi…" she muttered, sinking in her chair, as his glare intensified. "Er, not like the kid would pull off some kind of joke like this…er, you see. Naruto's 'dattebayo' has this interesting ring to it, so I…"

"You stole it?" the Hatake asked, completing her sentence. She nodded in approval.

Anko exhaled the breath she had been holding in. Now time to bother him, as he took out an orange book to read. "Ay, Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"Why is it that your hair is gray?" Anko asked, purely knowing that many questions would run down his patience.

"Born like that," he grunted, his eye scanning across the page.

She tapped her knees with her fingers, while she queried. "Any reason why you have a mask?"

"To escape those who wants to be my spouse or girlfriend."

"Do you want one?"

"Nnn."

Anko shifted in her seat, whilst thinking of another question. "Er…how about your team…are they coming along well?"

"Yeah. Sakura's crush for Sasuke toned down. While the two boys care about nothing but beating each other."

"Eh, why's that?"

Kakashi shrugged, obviously paying a little attention to her questions.

"How's it being an instructor…?" Anko's voice quieted down. Kakashi hasn't been paying much attention to her questions, so now the questions must be soft projected and a question that required thinking. She lifted her pale eyes up and studied his face, which seemed hard to do…but it looked like he was deep in thought, picking the right words.

"Well…it requires a lot of responsibility and it isn't actually fun. For me…there are three people I need to protect whenever we have an important mission. It's very tiring," Kakashi muttered, looking up from his book.

"So you're fond of them?" Anko asked teasingly, for she knew once that he stated that all those he cared about was dead. He just shrugged, and looked at the air, seemingly spaced out.

"Not fond."

So the great Hatake Kakashi wouldn't admit that he cared about his students, when he freely said he loved her. Great…

Mitarashi Anko was not impressed, something needed to be done. And she knows how to do it.

"But…Kakashi," Anko said, a new tone fixed to her voice. She slid off her chair and sat on the arm rest of his. She braced an arm around his neck, and laid her head gently on his shoulder. "Don't you care?"

Anko could feel Kakashi's face steam up; after all practically the red flush was beyond his control. Taking advantage of his state, she lifted to head, and inched towards his face.

Anko's hands cradled his face, and her face was inevitably very close to his face. The usual bored eye had widened to its full extent, as Anko's pale ones were slowly closing.

Oh wait. He still has the mask on, so- the hell? It's off…wait, is it?

Kakashi's world began spinning: the woman he loves is actually going to kiss him. Is this a dream?

Yes, it is. And sadly the copy-cat nin didn't catch the sly grin of the lady, and so-

Anko pinched his cheeks hard; mind you his mask is still on. She detained her laugh, but it still was heard, as she slid into Kakashi's lap. After a few moments of stifling her giggle, she burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh KAMI! –laugh- IT HURTS! S-STOMACH HURTS!" Anko had her hands placed on her stomach, while still laughing. A tear sprouted from her eye and slid down, as the dark violet hair woman was rolling on her back.

A sweat drop appeared on Kakashi's face, as he looked at the slim figure resting on his lap. A mild vein was attached to his forehead, as his eyes narrowed. "Anko-chan, you…evil…"

Then that was when Anko knew what she was facing. "Ehehehe, Kakashi…er, sorry bout that."

He rolled his eyes and massaged his reddened cheeks, which could be a blush. He took it very lightly, but the pain of his cheeks were still throbbing. "Don't do that again."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Kakashi grumbled. Anko gave a foxy smile.

-Plan A: ACCOMPLISHED.

_-Plan B: Vandalize his porn books. _

Late at night:

A shadow crept along the walls of the lone house. It tiptoed through the strewn leaves and peeked into the house through its dusty windows. That night, Kakashi was out somewhere possibly a mission, so it gave her a lot of time to carry out plan B.

Armed with magic marker, pencils, pens, and other drawing materials, the ninja slipped in through an open window. She surveyed the surroundings; a bed, bookshelf, plant, desk, a closet…all were arranged neatly in the room. What caught the Mitarashi's eyes were a line of orange books aligned, side by side, on the bookshelf.

Anko gingerly pulled out one and ran her fingers over the paperback. She snickered as she pulled the marker cap off making an audible 'pop'.

Slowly, she scribbled over the cover, drawing random doodles and things. And there were squeaks of the pen heard and small giggling.

_-Sometime later-_

Anko was done with the forty-fifth volume of Icha Icha, and hoped there were no more. She had been in a two hour session of scribbling on the cover and on the pages.

As she placed back the books in its original neat order, she heard the door outside click open.

Several heavy footsteps were heard, and the door closed loudly. Her nerves started to work up, and a pang of panic struck her.

'Time to escape!' she thought. Abruptly, Anko turned towards the window. She ran towards it and proceeded to open it, but found it locked. 'Hell? Why's it locked? Eck…it's locked on the outside, great way to capture burglars…'

The window was out of the question, as she heard thuds coming nearer and nearer to her room. Her pale eyes glanced across the room looking for another exit, yet she only found the door and that's where she'll meet Kakashi.

She turned her back on the door, thinking of an excuse for her to use. Maybe he'd let her slide…possibly. Well, depends if he gets angry enough. Anko suddenly thought of whacking Kakashi unconscious so that he didn't see anything. Now there's an idea.

'Where the heck! I need a weapon!' Anko thought frantically, remembering that she emptied out her weaponry to fill her pouch with her 'art' supplies. She scrambled around looking for anything that could cause a concussion.

Tmp, Tmp.

The thuds stopped, and that's when Anko felt an eye boring into her back. She turned to be greeted by something much unexpected.

Standing at the doorway was the silver-haired jounin, balancing himself by the doorframe. Something was wrong with him; it seemed that he was not at all unfazed and not surprise either.

She backed up against the bed, the back of her knees against the bed edge. 'What the hell has this guy been doin-'

"ANKO!" The silver haired jounin dashed towards her, smothering her in a big hug, which sent both onto the plush bed which was **conveniently** placed behind them. He crushed her, wrapping his arms around her small body frame.

"Kakashi?" she gasped, her face flushing deeply with redness. Kakashi was pinning her down, while the twenty-four year old was struggling to push him off. "ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING!"

During her struggle, Anko's eyes caught sight of his reddened face and airy look, signs of after drinking sake. All the possibilities of what he might do to her made her pale. "HECK YOU **ARE** DRUNK!" Anko screamed, as she quickly turned her head to avoid his lips. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!"

"Why?" his voice started adopting a commanding tone. "Why can't you love me? I've always loved you, Anko. Always." The base of his palm pressed painfully against her shoulders. "Is there something wrong with me? Do you hate me? I'll do **anything**! I'll…" His grip on her weakened as he lowered his eye from her, and his voice softened. "…do anything for you…"

For a moment Anko saw sadness and desperation on his face and hinted into his voice. So many emotions have she seen mixed into the usual lazy ninja. And here she thought his feelings for her were a joke, it left her speechless. Hesitantly she muttered, "Kakashi…I…"

"Anko …You…" he said, his voice starting to crack. A forceful hand grabbed her chin and made her to look at him in the eye. She studied his visible eye which was rimmed with moisture. Kakashi choked out, "Why don't you love me?" Anko gulped, as she concentrated chakra into her right hand. Kakashi continued. "I...love you so much, what do I have to do for you to be mine?"

His last word was distant, and Kakashi's drunken eye slowly closed. Kakashi fell limp on her body, and his head rested upon her shoulders. Anko frowned in guilt as she looked at her hand that was reviving from the blue glow.

Anko slowly shifted herself out from underneath the twenty-six year old, trying to prevent him from stirring. She moved him into a better position, and without a second glance back she ran out the door.

'_I'm sorry, Kakashi.' _

-Plan B: ACCOMPLISHED

-_Plan C: STEAL ALL HIS PORN BOOKS!_

Next morning:

The atmosphere inside of the lounge was very strange. Anko observed the room; most people were either dead or without any spirit. She watched as another chunin catapulted out of the room and into the restroom with a hand covering his face.

She came with one solution: They were out drinking.

Typical hangovers, it's not strange that most of the shinobis were out drinking. Why would they be in this strange behavior, unless they were practicing on being anorexic. 'Oh Kami, that explains Kakashi,' Anko thought tiredly, frowning. She massaged her temple, remembering the things that the Hatake was blabbing.

The door shifted open quickly, obviously someone was pissed. And it wasn't a surprise that it was Kakashi.

The wooden door made a loud 'clack' against the frame, and it was not surprising that it drew many people's attention. Anko's eyes widened.

She glanced at him in panic, wishing that he hadn't remembered what happened the night before. If so, he wouldn't look as angry as he was now. Anko just struck the jackpot.

Kakashi was pissed.

She watched him converse with someone, and the conversation ended with Kakashi glaring and the jounin shrinking back in fear. After rolling his eyes, he slinked towards Anko a grumpy expression written clearly on his face. Anko decided to ignore it, knowing that if she pretended to not know, she would slide by.

"What's up, Kakashi?"

He mumbled, and dropped onto the couch next to Anko. He massaged his temples, looking like he had a migraine. "Someone vandalized my books…"

Anko tried to look surprise, but failed miserably at it. "Really? Who'd do that?"

He grunted in response, clearly saying that he hasn't caught her failed cover. Kakashi cradled his head with his hand, looking as though he hadn't got enough sleep. "Mugh, dumb hangover."

Kakashi unknowingly tilted towards Anko and had his head rest on her shoulders. Not knowing what to do, she awkwardly patted his forest green vest. "Uh…elaborate on that more…?"

"Shitting hangover…" Kakashi cursed.

"…"

"Plus the bastard…the son of a bitch, vandalize my books," he growled. "I'll rip the person in shreds if I have to, punish them, torture them."

A drop of sweat slid down the side of her face. She gave an innocent smile. "Er, what if you know the person…?"

He looked up, a face of pure malice. "I'll decide," he grumbled with a tired and aggravated tone.

"Ehehehe…"

'This is the last phase, I have to steal his books, and hide it. Transfer it to my house, and wah-la,' Anko thought, ducking underneath the bushes planted outside of his house. She peeked into his room yet again, now it was lit. Anko suspects that he's in the house, making the mission more deadly then it was.

If Kakashi caught her, it's the end of the world. Tsunade will lose the bet, and have Anko to blame. But either way, she has no feelings for him so the Godaime will still lose.

But anyways, the chunin examiner stalked around the perimeters of the house, inspecting it inch by inch. Where would be the most efficient area to sneak in?

Anko felt a chakra source pulsing on the opposite side of the room, and felt that it was safe to go in now. She made sure that the self-locking windows wouldn't lock her inside again. And Anko crawled into the room, a piece of violet hair catching onto the doorframe, but she relentlessly pulled it out. Anko grabbed her backpack, and stacked everything inside in record time.

Her head flew side to side, detecting any kind of chakra or any signs of the jounin approaching. When she found that void, she escaped out the door, leaving nothing for evidence.

The second she left, the moment Kakashi entered…only to find that his books has been stolen. He glanced at the window which had something thread-like flapping in the breeze. He examined it, and a surprised look came across his face.

'What the?'

-Plan C: ACCOMPLISHED.

Anko was having a bad time right now, she had no absolute place to hide his books, and every single nook and cranny was filled. She stomped around the house, looking for concealed areas that she might not know about.

There was no more time, soon the jounin would come marching into her house and-

Ding-dong

Nuff said, he's already there. In panic she dropped all the books inside the closet in her room and slid the door closed. Anko raced towards the door, and opened it, revealing a casual Kakashi.

A deranged smirk came about underneath his mask, as if he knew something that Anko didn't know. "Mind if I come in?"

"Uhm, go ahead," she said. Anko stepped aside letting the jounin stroll in casually. He didn't choose to sit on the couch but instead stood by it, his hands in his pocket.

"Well…" he started.

Anko blinked as she shut the door. Does he know already? "What?"

Kakashi hummed as he walked into her bedroom, inspecting the house in which the Mitarashi lived in. After a Anko followed him, Kakashi directed his gaze towards her. "Where's it."

"Where's what?" Anko asked innocently, as he advanced towards her.

His eyes narrowed, as a frown came onto his face. Kakashi easily towered over her, and she took a subconscious step back towards the closet. "My books."

She gave a nervous chuckle, her back pressing against the closet door. "Eh…what books? You have plenty of books-cookbooks, encyclopedia, medic books-"

"My Icha Icha."

Anko started sweating as his glare intensified. Hatake Kakashi was purely mad now. "Now, whatever makes you think I took it?"

Kakashi didn't pay attention to her, but was more suspicious of the closet. He swiftly shifted it open and allowed the marked orange books tumble onto the ground. Then there was silence.

"Anko…" Kakashi said angrily, annoyance and aggravation emitting from him. He lifted his hand near Anko's face, where she flinched in fear that he might cause harm. However, Kakashi only had his hand cupping the right side of her face. "Anko…you took it didn't you?" he asked, breath spraying over her face.

She nodded slowly, fear rattling throughout her body. The twenty-six year old was quite the unpredictable person. "You vandalized it also…am I correct?"

As much as she wanted to deny, Anko nodded her head. She could feel anger flying from him, but she had nowhere to go. Anko was pinned against the wall as she was against the bed the other day.

She slowly opened her pale eyes and looked at him. Slowly Kakashi inhaled, "So you…acted like Naruto, mark up my books, and steal them just to make me angry."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Quite stupid, don't you think?" his head tilted to the side, and his hot breath was tickling her nose. "I can never get mad at you."

His left hand reached up to pull down his mask; however his index finger stayed hooked to the cloth. "It was pointless, but still…you need your punishment."

In a blink of an eye, lips were pressing against hers. She can't say she enjoyed it, and Anko can't say she loved it. Because the moment she subconsciously pushes back against it, he pulled away, pulling the mask back over his face.

Anko smirked, despite the red on her face. "That's what you call punishment?"

Kakashi returned the smile. "It's better than being mauled."

The woman chuckled, as she rested her back against the wall. She closed her pale eyes and hummed for a while, her mind remembering what he had said while she was in his room. A small smile graced her lips.

"Fine, Hatake Kakashi. You win. I'm yours."

_That day…Tsunade finally won a bet._


	2. SUNSHINE 2

_A story long time ago…_

**-bzt**

Closing in and still going. He's moving at alarming speed.

**-bzt**

He can maul you, dear girl, if you don't watch out.

**-bzt**

Oh stop joking, he won't do that. However we have a test to pass.

**-bzt**

Can you two quit-…

**-bzt**

What is it?

**-bzt**

Never mind, I'm going.

**-bzzz…**

"Kakashi?" a voice whispered hoarsely into a mouth piece hugging against her skin. The device lay on top of a bandage which was taped onto both of her cheeks.

She twisted her head to face another comrade who was staring at her far away almost invisible through the bushes. "He's gone!"

"Who is it, honey?" the other whispered into the mouth piece. The twelve-year old received a glare from the girl crouching ten meters away. "Fine, fine. Why's he gone?"

"Dunno," she muttered. The girl brushed a hand through her sweaty brown hair, and frowned. She glanced across the landscape for any signs of gray or their teammate's usual attire. "Obito, search for Kakashi. He's not that far."

"On it, Rin," the Uchiha disappeared from the tree and reappeared underneath the bush. Rin's voice echoed in his right ear, as he crawled on all fours beneath the thicket.

Twigs got caught in his jet black hair, and scraped against his face, yet he continued wiggling against the ground.

'The enemy is coming towards your way, wait until ready.'

Obito paused, his breath growing thin. Where the heck was his rival? The by-the-book freakazoid? He glanced towards the side, where he saw a pair of sandals thud past.

After a while, a larger pair of navy blue sandals appeared in a crouched position. Immediately, Obito concealed his chakra and stifled any noises that would cause the enemy to find him.

**BOOM**

His head snapped upwards, the boy caught himself from gasping at the noise. Obito could tell that the ninja beside the thicket also looked heavenward.

'It's going to rain…' he thought absent-mindedly. And not a second later, the drizzle which had been showering the forest and turned into raining cold slanted water, splashing against the ground harshly.

'Oh damn, at this rate we'll never find Kakashi.'

* * *

A silver-headed boy ran through the forest, his sandals slopping against the ground. A kunai was held firmly in his grasp, as his dark navy t-shirt was being soaked by the rain. Water dripped off his hair, and his bangs clung to his face.

'Crud, I swore I heard him here,' Kakashi thought. He skidded to a stop, creating a small mud wave as his navy sandals dug deep into the mud. Looking around, his eyes caught sight of a figure stalking around a cave opening. Narrowing his eyes, he gripped his weapon more tightly and ran towards the cave.

Kakashi approached the cave hesitantly glancing different ways, before slinking in. Something shifted against the ground on the opposite side of the cave.

"DON'T MOVE!" he commanded, shooting a kunai to the direction. It missed the intruder's head by a centimeter. Kakashi automatically got into a battle stance, flicking out another kunai, but his shoulders slumped slightly as he analyzed the person. "What?"

Scrunched up near the corner was a girl around the age of ten, looking at Kakashi as if he was a mad person. She stared at him as her pale eyes became wide.

"What are you doing here? It isn't safe," Kakashi stated, stepping closer to the dripping wet girl on the ground.

"…to take shelter from the storm…" she said quietly, unconvinced if the twelve-year old was an enemy. The Hatake was now only five feet away from her, his hands on his hips.

"Hatake Kakashi, your name?" he asked rather harshly. The girl's eyes slid to the side to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Mitarashi Anko."

Strange how this girl was so quiet, Kakashi could barely hear her over the thunder, lightning and rain. Also his earpiece was buzzing with static so he removed it from his ear. "You…" he trailed off having nothing to say. Kakashi wordlessly sat down, his right arm propped up by his right knee.

Kakashi himself wondered why he was stationing himself there when he had a job to do. Obito and Rin were both counting on him to help them complete the mission. But it was raining hard and they probably called it off.

"Why are you here?" she queried, her voice louder than before.

"Mission," the Hatake muttered. If it was even a mission then Kakashi wouldn't be sitting in the cave waiting for the rain to clear up; instead he found it alright to wait with Anko, he had no reason to leave her there.

"Why aren't you doing your mission then?"

"It got called off."

"Why aren't you going?"

"It's raining."

Kakashi received a suspicion that she was thinking something otherwise, and he snapped at her, "I'm not here to keep you company."

Anko nodded, her purple bangs stuck to her face because of moisture. They sat in minutes of silence, listening to the pitter patter of the rain. Then Kakashi spoke breaking the silence. "Do you have teammates?"

"No, not now anyways. I'm still in the academy," she said. Anko's voice took on a cheery ring. "But there are so many people in my class that I don't want on my team!"

To keep the conversation alive, Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and quiered. "Why's that?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Most of the guys in my class are so idiotic! They give no respect to girls. And most of the girls are so stuck up and are jerks!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, as he remembered the life in the academy. Anko continued. "Besides only a little population of the girls are serious about being ninjas…"

"Well, those who are…usually get the most out of life," Kakashi stated, looking at her in the eyes. Anko nodded, her face flushing red.

The atmosphere was turning colder and snow was being visible through the cloud of rain. Everything soon blotched out into a sheet of white.

The twelve-year old found it hard to keep warm, with damp and casual clothes on; Kakashi didn't prepare for a blizzard in the dead of winter. In these circumstances, well he hated these circumstances; Kakashi would have to think of a way to keep warm…

He glanced sideways at Anko who was looking at the snow in a daze. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly to formulate a sentence that would persuade her to sit next to him. "Hey, Mitarashi." Anko's head snapped in his direction, she looked at him with curiosity. "Come here."

It seemed more like a command then a suggestive statement. Nevertheless, Anko obeyed him. She scooted closer to him, until their shoulders were touching. She looked at him with her pale purple eyes. "Yeah?"

Kakashi laid his head back against the wall, and stared boringly at the blizzard flying outside. "Nothing, just thinking that you were lonely."

Anko shrugged the response off and leaned gently against him, looking at the snow sheet flying. Not within two minutes of silence, a grumble came about and well it came from Kakashi.

He said nothing as his stomach continued to call food. Abruptly, Anko stood up. Kakashi eyed her warily.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," she replied, walking towards the opening. Kakashi's hand shot from his side and grasped Anko's wrist. The ten-year old girl stopped and looked at him giving a cocky smile. "Don't worry, Oniichan." He flinched at that name, but didn't protest against it. "I'm going to get us something to eat; I left my bag outside somewhere not too far."

Before he could do anything, Anko dashed out and disappeared. Kakashi's eyes widened, as he withdrew his hand. 'She just didn't dash out there.'

* * *

"Oniichan," Anko panted bursting in through the wall of white. Snow dropped off her hair and body, as she held a pale green bag in her hand. She sat herself near Kakashi, and opened the sopping wet bag. Anko dug her hands into it and produced a bag that contained four or five sticks of colored dango. "Sorry if it's cold."

Anko handed a stick to Kakashi, and quickly ate her own share. The silver-headed boy looked at it; obviously the problem at hand was eating in front of Anko with his mask off.

The Mitarashi looked at him curiously, before piping up, "Oniichan, why don't you eat it? You're hungry aren't you…?" She finally took note that half of his face was covered by a dark navy mask. She looked at him, then her dango, and then at the floor. "Uhm…"

"I'll eat later," Kakashi stated, putting the dumpling back in the plastic bag. Anko chewed on the green dumpling stuck on her stick while looking intently at him.

"Why do you have a mask?"

Kakashi didn't answer but only grunted, signaling that he was uncomfortable with that question. Anko turned her back on Kakashi, and looked at the cave opening.

"Never mind, I'll face this way if you don't want to see me eat," Anko said, her words muffled by the sticky dango in her mouth. After a few minutes of chewing, Anko stood up again.

This time, Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, so that she sat between his legs. He kept a strong hold on the dripping wet girl, and grumbled in her ear, "You aren't going out into the blizzard again."

Anko's face turned red, as the warmth of his body spread throughout hers. She laid her head back against Kakashi's chest and closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic sound of the rain and snow.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes opened to see the snow storm still occurring outside of the small cave. He shifted quite a bit to see a head resting on his chest; Anko was curled up fast asleep on him, clutching his left arm as if a teddy bear.

He gave a small smile, and looked at the bag of dango lying next to his fingers. Kakashi looked at her again, and slowly fell back to sleep, hugging her to his chest.

_Hey look at that…_

_Is he dead?_

_Possibly._

_Obito! _

_Nah, he's just asleep…_

Voices…why did he hear voices? Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to meet the sting of sunlight which flooded into the cave. After awhile two short figures and one tall one towered over him.

"Well, well…this is where our comrade went," Obito said, a vein pulsing on his head. He quickly grabbed Kakashi's collar and choked him. "YOU HAVE NO FRIGGIN IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!"

"Eh? Hatake," Rin asked, her eyes attracted to the lump that was curled between his legs and laying on his lap. "What's…no…who's her?"

All eyes stared at him for an explanation as Kakashi's eyes widened. He then got back into his normal composure. "Someone."

"And that someone is…" Obito teased, both of his hands on his hips. Kakashi gulped and looked at the yellow haired man for help.

"Aren't you two cute?" the sensei replied, a smile on his face. Kakashi frowned, and shifted from underneath Anko. "Why don't we take her back to the village?"

Kakashi nodded in silence, as the jounin took Anko and placed her on his back. As they began walking away, Kakashi stopped to collect her items and bag.

As he stood up to leave with them, he bumped into Obito who was staring at him suspiciously. He had a crooked grin, a vein was pulsing on his forehead, and his arms were crossed. "Kakashi…what did you do to her?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing," he said emotionlessly.

Obito grabbed him by the collar and swung him back and forth. "Dammit! NOTHING EVER GOES ON WITH A WOMAN!"


	3. SUNSHINE 3

-In the office

"Tsunade-sama, must I?" a young woman asked for the umpteenth time. The blond hokage, behind the desk, looked at her annoyed.

"Yes, Anko. It's for your good. Besides, where you lack is where he aces in. A perfect team."

The Mitarashi sighed, and frowned. "Well, that is quite true…however, is our skills really needed to search for a missing scroll?"

Her hopeful glance shattered underneath the Rokudaime's serious stare. "It is needed. The scroll is vitally important, if it's in the wrong hands who knows what they'll do with it. Perhaps, blackmail."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Anko replied. She dismissed herself, and walked out the door. Anko's spirits dimmed more when she realized that Kakashi had been waiting outside.

"Cheer up, I'm not as horrible as my genin team says," he said. Anko suspiciously eyed the little orange book held in his hands, in which he deposited a moment later. "Let's work together, kay?"

The imagined smile behind his navy mask sort of scared her. Anko shrugged it off, however.

"Well, if you stop being an ass, then maybe I'll consider it," she said quite coldly. Kakashi's warm front faltered and Anko turned her back on him.

"Since when do I act like that?" he asked her retreating form.

Anko replied rudely, "You do, and can we hurry up with the mission? I don't want to be burned in the sun!"

Kakashi shrugged, and followed her silently while watching her stomp outside of the building. Finally, breaking the long ridden silence, Kakashi hesitantly spoke. "Eh, what made you want to abruptly change into a chunin?"

Although a normal question, an impatient vein appeared on her forehead. Anko exclaimed rashly, "Are you a knot head? The Chunin exams aren't until next year, so what the hell? No duh, would I want to kill time!"

"…Okay then," Kakashi muttered frustrated.

-Deep in a forest in the outskirts of Konoha.

"Oh shit, this damn blazing sun," Anko cursed, as she carelessly shoved aside bushes beyond bushes. Kakashi, who was behind her, stared at the obvious destruction that she was creating.

"Er…Anko, must you really destroy the vegetation around here?" he asked a sweat drop clear on his head. This caused Anko to snap around and deliver a glare, which made him shudder.

"What are you? Suddenly loving trees? Suck it up, bush boy," she said meanly. And she turned around again, and continued on with her stomping, and ripping apart shrubs.

Kakashi shivered slightly. 'Hey, I was just being thoughtful.'

The two continued on through the hot day. Very hot day. Anko hated the damn heat; it was giving her a migraine. A headache. And what's best was that she had to share it with some kind of masked guy.

After four tiring hours of searching, Anko collapsed under a tree. Beads of sweat were rolling off her head, and she panted uncontrollably. Her pale lavender eyes wandered over to the nearby mountains, a tint of goldenrod was sprayed against it.

'It's almost night time.'

"Oy, tired already?" a voice rang nearby. The Mitarashi glanced at the jounin who was leisurely walking up to her.

Her eyebrows twitched annoyingly. "Yes, and you aren't?"

Kakashi shrugged, as he laid his back against the tree. "I have ways in keeping cool."

She sighed and abruptly stood up, hand resting against her head. "There's no time, we have to hurry on with it."

"Matte," Kakashi said suddenly. He grabbed her arm to prevent her from going any further. "It's starting to get dark, we should continue tomorrow."

Anko's shoulders slumped, and she sighed exasperatedly. Boldly, Anko faced her partner and glared at him intolerantly in the eye. "Look. To get me to go on the mission, Tsunade-sama ordered all the dango selling stores to close down for a while. So, I need to complete this damn mission or I'll go mad. Get it? Good."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. 'Manipulated by dango, huh?'

Night was rolling in, and the coming moon provided enough light to only see the figure of the person. Nevertheless, the twenty-four year old drove on. Her love for her dango is her fuel, while Kakashi…well, Kakashi was just searching since it was a mission.

"Oh dammit," Anko mumbled, as she ripped through her way. "Hey, Hatake, found anything?"

When the violet haired woman turned around, her eyes were greeted with a twenty-six year old reading his usual porn while he was leaning against tree. A vein popped on her head, as she took another step forward.

Finally the silver-haired jounin looked up and answered. "Nope, can't see anything when it's dark." He pocketed his book, and walked up to Anko. "Really should we stop and rest for a while?"

Anko looked down at the ground which was pitch black. "Iia! We can't rest until-AGHHH!"

As she yelled, she grabbed the Hatake's arm. And so the Mitarashi dragged both of them down into hell.

"Shit…Anko…are you okay?" Kakashi asked. Now that was an interesting question, why would he care about some frick woman who brought him there in the first place while he had pain that were jabbing at him at all sides?

The darkness started to set in, and what the hell was this abnormally heavy object laid on him. His heart stopped once he felt a hot breath cascade across his neck.

"Ha…take…" the Mitarashi seemed quite dazed of it, but finally after realizing her situation, she snapped awake. "Eh? We fell down a hole?"

"Thanks to you."

Kakashi could feel a glare sent at him, as Anko spat back, "How the hell should I have known?"

The twenty-six year old sighed, as he looked at the sky. "Damn, now we're trapped in this stupid hole…"

"Why am I the one to deal with this?" Anko cried, trying her hardest to shove herself or Kakashi away from each other. "Ha. Ta. KE! Get your hands off my butt! I knew you were a pervert but taking advantage of this situation is the worst you can do!"

Kakashi immediately ripped his hands away from whatever he was touching. 'Jeez, it was unintentional…'

They sat there, Anko was lying, somewhat, on top of Kakashi, and he was lying against a cold rock. His night vision was starting to set in, and he could make out Anko's figure and expression. A soft drizzle of rain started to set in, and he could see the Mitarashi cursing under her breath.

"This is great! I'm cold, hungry, lost in a forest in who-knows-where, and I'm stuck in a damn ditch with a pervert!" Anko finally spouted in hatred, the rain drops slid down her skin. "I hate this!"

Kakashi sighed to himself as he continued staring at his partner for the mission, were those…water by her eyes rain…or tears? That was something he had thought of when Anko complained as a little kid.

"Hatake!" Now Anko's killer lavender eyes landed on him.

"Nanda?" he asked quite irritated. He would love to whip out his orange book, but if Anko wasn't crushing him…he would easily fulfill that plan.

"I'm bored!"

Kakashi gave a very exasperated sigh. "And what am I supposed to do about it?"

Anko gave a grumble and they continued to sit in silence. If there was to be some kind of way to bond in a ditch, then Kamisama is weird. And Kamisama **is **weird.

As the rain started it's most gruesome downfall upon the two ninjas sitting in a ditch, they began to grow cold, and being soaked in rain and all. Anko found herself shivering in the cold, and she looked at Kakashi who seemed to be looking into the sky.

Kakashi's eyes wandered away from her for a moment, as a memory seem to hit him. "Aa…someone said to me once. 'You got yourself an admirer!'" His gaze landed to the now blushing Anko. "Do you have anything to say about it?"

"BA. KA. HA. TA. KE!" she whacked a paper fan, that she magically pulled out, and slammed it on his head. "Why would I care about someone who likes you?"

Kakashi shrugged, smiling a bit. "Do you like anyone?"

"Touchy subject."

"Okay, how old are you planning to marry?"

"Classified information."

"Do you like someone?"

"Nope."

"You seem to have a temper, elaborate on it more?"

"Pop. Vein. Pop. Twitch. Boom."

A sweat drop came on his head. "Are you cold?"

"Gee, you don't say?"

…

'This woman…is so hard to talk to…' Kakashi thought weakly, he massaged his head and then looked at her. "Anko…"

"Nanda?"

"…Should we try get out of this hole?"

The Mitarashi gave a cold hard glare. "Finally! I was wondering if you didn't want to get out yet. Almost got branded as a pervert."

The Hatake gave a weak smile, as he pulled himself into a better position. He winced and then held to look at his palm for a moment.

Curiosity struck.

Author's Note: Am I not a biatch for putting this here? But just read it. Put 'Anko's a sweety!' in your reveiw, just for me to make sure you read through the whole thing. Gomenasai, for keeping you waiting, and now onto the fluff.

"Nanda? Hatake…are you hurt?" she managed to ask. Kakashi only gave her a mysterious smile, and he placed his hand back down.

"It's nothing that big."

The twenty-four year old grabbed his hand and examined it. "It is big, Hatake! After leaving a cut open to nature's weather, you're bound to get some kind of infection." She squeezed his hand tightly with both of hers. "You're so stupid, and here I thought you were an elite jounin."

Kakashi only sat there with a shocked face on; he observed her taking off his glove and wrapping it with water proof bandage. After watching her struggle with it, she ended the tape with a cut and placed it back in her pouch along with his glove.

"There, all done. That's the least I can do for stopping the spread," Anko then realized that Kakashi was staring at the poorly bandaged hand. "Don't like it? Rip it off!"

"Iia…" was his lame reply. He looked at Anko and blinked at her. "I just never knew…you can care…"

A blush crept onto her face, but it was so dark that he couldn't see it. She brushed away the comment by looking away. "Baka! I have a heart you know. Even though I think for a while that I don't possess such an organ!"

Kakashi's smile widened as he realized something. 'So the Mitarashi's bashful to the truth, eh?' was all he thought. Alas, after so much boredome…a toy came.

"You know, you were always insulting me before. What gotten into you, hmm?" Kakashi asked softly. He seemed more like a criminal now that he knows her social weakness. Anko's eyes widened as she tried to deny the simple truth.

"I-I didn't care! Nothing's gotten to me! Understand?"

"Nope."

Damn the blatant truth.

Anko's eyebrows twitched. "What do you want, Hatake?"

The silver-headed jounin's gaze pointed at the ditch they were sitting in, "I'm assuming that we should get out quick before we drown."

Anko's eyes slid to the bottom of the hole, Kakashi's navy pants were soaking in water, and her sandals were covered with dirt water. "Eck! You should've said that long time ago!"

Kakashi shrugged as he allowed the Mitarashi to stand up, she wobbled slightly but caught hold onto a rock that jabbed out. Her eyes wandered to Kakashi who slowly stood up. "Hey, Hatake. How's your hand doing?"

"Nothing much, it's practically fine," came his reply. The jounin was now standing behind her holding onto the wall to prevent slipping back into the muck. "Etto…how are we to climb this?"

Anko only grinned, "Hey, we're ninjas for pete's sake, a ditch won't stop us from getting out!" The Mitarashi bent her knees and sprang upwards. Kakashi only leaned against the wall and second later, "AAGGHHH!", Anko fell in again.

SPLSH

"Oh damn that muddy puddle!" she screamed, shaking her fists into the sky. Anko shook her violet hair of the water and looked at Kakashi who was laughing to himself. "What're you laughing at?"

"Tch, I knew long time ago doing that won't work. Unless we get us some kind of support of there, we can't do any jumping or whatevers."

Anko's eyes narrowed as she stood up from the water that had already came up to her knees. "Okay, wise guy. So what do you suggest? Shall we wait here for the ditch to fill up and we swim to the top?"

"The water's too murky and heavy for us to swim in."

"Hmph, then what? I climb on your head and jump into victory?"

Kakashi gave her a bored look, "How does that happen?"

"I know!" she exclaimed, putting her hands together into a seal. The outline of her feet started to glow bright blue underneath the murky water, and in a flash, the Mitarashi was stepping on the water. "See?"

Kakashi threw her a glance. "To fill the hole, it requires a lot of hours of rain. And to keep your balance, you will be wasting chakra for hours on end. A total waste."

"Peh," she said before she released her concentration.

SPLSH

"Again with this damn water," she cursed, standing up from the deep water.

Silence and water filled the hole, and the two adults stood there thinking of a solution for them to get out of the ditch. Only the sound of rain pattered during the musing sounded, and finally one of them started to take action.

"A tree," Kakashi noted suddenly. The rash woman on the opposite side looked at him curiously.

"C'mon, expand on it more. I know you can say more than a two word quota, Hatake," Anko said sharply. The twenty-six year old, however, was not fazed at all by her rudeness. Instead he took out a kunai and rope from his pouch, and began tying the twine to the blade.

"Wasn't I leaning on a tree before we fell?" he asked. Anko placed a finger on her cheek and looked heavenward.

"Ah…so desu."

Kakashi then looked at the top, "If…I can aim this there and use it for support, do you think it can pull us up?"

The Mitarashi snorted, and watched as Kakashi threw the kunai. "Not with your sagging weight."

There was a faint thud and then he tugged on the rope to see if it's secure against the tree's two thick branches. Kakashi tossed the rope to Anko, in which she caught it and then looked at him confusedly. "Nanda?"

"You climb it first."

Anko frowned at him, but grabbed the rope and tugged it. She pulled herself up with it and climbed up onto the slippery slope. It took her a while and then she looked down at the ditch to see Kakashi's silver hair.

"I got it!"

"Mmkay." There was then some tugging on the rope, and Kakashi appeared. Unconsciously, Anko pulled him up onto the rather wet ground.

"Well, we got out, but what now?"

Kakashi stood up from the ground, and looked around. "We're out of the hole, but there could be more."

Anko only walked around, her sandals splashing into the ground. "Ara…the rain's stopped."

"And the sun's out," Kakashi noted, he then glanced at the bandaged hand which had gotten looser. "Ano…"

Noticing the fact that the bandage was just clinging to the jounin's hand, Anko swiped it and grabbed her roll of bandages out again. "Daijoubu, I got it covered."

There was a silence while the Mitarashi wrapped Kakashi's hand up. The Hatake couldn't help but smile a little as he watched the woman concentrated hard in tightly wrapping it. At last she finished and patted it gently while slipping something out from her pocket. "Mah, I finished. And here's your glove back."

"Ah…so desu," he said, placing it into his pocket. Kakashi stared at her and smiled. "Arigatou…Anko."

She seemed to be caught in surprise and she stared at him in question; Anko wasn't aware of the red blush on her face. "For what?"

"Well, thanks," he said simply before reaching a hand to scratch his neck. A large smile came onto his face as he shoved his face into hers. "You actually do care!"

Anko stepped back with a disgusted face, "Well, you're a comrade, Hatake-"

"Kakashi."

"Huh?"

The jounin placed a hand on Anko's head, and gave her a wink. "Just call me Kakashi."

Anko grinned, "Fine then, Kakashi."

The Hatake only smiled at her as her lavender eyes wandered away in embarrassment. Kakashi's eyes than got attracted to something sticking out from the bushes.

"Ara…is that the scroll?"


	4. SUNSHINE 4

"Hatake-kun, I never expected you to be this rash! You're going to clean the whole classroom today," the chunin scolded. The silver-haired eleven-year old only stayed silent as he stared at his sensei with blank eyes. Boys behind the sensei snickered, and he felt anger boil up inside.

But he didn't know what to do. He had never been scolded before, and he was blamed for something he didn't even do! Hatake Kakashi was interrupted when a bucket and cloth was shoved into his hands.

"Start washing, Hatake!" the boys teased, as he only stared at the items in his hand. Kakashi felt rage; he wanted to smash the bucket into their heads and leave. However he wasn't going to be disobey his sensei.

So very obediently, Kakashi took the blue pail to the water faucet to fill it with water. After it was full, he grabbed it and turned it over on his head.

SPLASH

He stood there with water dripping off his soaked hair. Water slid down his face. If you think that Kakashi wasn't at all affected by the situation.

You're wrong.

Because mixing in with the water was a tear.

The sky was golden by the time that Kakashi was done. He threw the pail down at the floor with the wash cloth, and then started to stalk off with his bag slung on his shoulders. Kakashi still heard the snickering of the people in his ears, his fists clenched because of that.

"Cheh," he said while kicking a rock against the village ground. He just had gotten blamed for something in the academy. And he never did anything! Kakashi just wanted to show them who's really in charge.

No one was to put any blame on him. He was just at the wrong place and at the wrong time to receive it. Kakashi could feel anger ride up his body, and his knuckles turned white. "I…hate…"

"Niichan!" someone cried leaping onto the academy student. He seemed taken back and almost took out his kunai to attack, but relaxed when he saw a mass of dark violet hair. She ripped away from him and exclaimed. "Neh, neh. What happened in the academy today, niichan?"

Kakashi flung her off him in a gentle motion and he walked ahead. "Nothing you should know."

The girl followed him with a smile. "Is it a super secret-"

Kakashi remained silent when he stared at her. She stopped talking and slowly followed him. The lavender-eyed girl walked faster than him and stopped him in his tracks. "Did you get in trouble, niichan?"

Kakashi sighed and gave in to her questioning gaze. "Yeah. I was scolded by my sensei."

"For what?"

"I didn't do anything, but nobody would believe me," he hissed. The girl looked at the floor as she noticed that the masked ninja's nerves were getting pulled at. "I hate it. I had to do their punishment when I didn't do anything."

A hand took Kakashi's clenched fists, and she looked at him. "I believe you. You're too nice to do those things, niichan."

Being with someone as simple minded as Mitarashi Anko made Kakashi feel guilty that he wasn't as pure as some nine-year old. Kakashi looked at the floor and Anko gave a suggestive tug on his hand.

"Come, I have something to show you, niichan," she chirped happily. Kakashi felt himself succumb to her lead. It was always like this. Whenever Kakashi would come back from the academy, he found it that no one was inside his empty house…he felt emptiness. That was…until a dark violet haired girl came over to distract him from the loneliness of his house. All he knew about her was that she was as lonely as he was.

"What do you have to show me now?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask. It was true; Anko always brought him to different places where he had never been to before. As they ran through the forests, Kakashi felt that the sky was turning darker until it was dim.

"We're almost there, niichan!" Anko cried, tugging the eleven-year old along. She gave a reassuring smile to him as they climbed the forests. Suddenly the trees disappeared and were replaced by grass.

"Here!" Anko exclaimed showing the wide cliff that hung over the forests. She collapsed on the green cool grass as a soft gust of wind blew through the air. Kakashi sat down next to her and gazed out at the forests.

"What are we supposed to be seeing?"

The nine year old girl giggled and fell on her back. "Look up!"

He did what she had said and saw the twinkling stars. Very awkwardly, he lay on his back next to Anko and stared at the black open sky.

"Neh, neh? I found this yesterday night, I thought you'd like it very much, niichan," Anko said softly as she put her hands into the air. "Mite, there are so many stars…"

"Yeah…there is," Kakashi said with a smile on his face. As silence passed, and as he stared at the sky, Kakashi felt his anger melt away. Anko seemed very entranced by the stars and had been smiling at it all the time.

Curiosity poked him when he looked at her. "What are you smiling about?"

"My parents," she said wistfully. "The sky reminds me of them."

"Oh…I'm sorry," he said, as his gaze went back to the sky.

"It's fine," Anko replied, the smile faltering slightly. "Hey…Niichan."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Kakashi threw a glance at her, and Anko continued.

"Do you believe in shooting stars?"

Without consideration, he bluntly said, "That's stupid."

Anko laughed, and she sat up to look at Kakashi. "Niichan…I won't be able to see you anymore."

The Hatake felt a slight disappointment build up in his chest as he stared at Anko. "Mm."

"Can you promise that'll you'll protect me no matter what?" Anko asked raising a pinky at him. "Bullies, meanies, those hard ships of life…can you?"

Staring at her for a while, Kakashi closed his eyes and took her pinky into his.

"Yeah, I will. And…thank you."

Anko smiled.

**-Many years later…**

"C'mon, Anko, would you like a care of sake?" a drunk jounin asked. A woman glared at him, and she turned away from him on a chair. "You're quite a catch you know."

"Thanks but I'm not interested in you, Miaro," Anko replied, while keeping her distance from the drunk jounin. In a quick leap the jounin had tackled her and that surprised her. They fell onto the floor of the bar with drunk people staring at them wooting.

"GET OFF YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, digging into her pouch for a kunai to shove him off with. A kick got to the drunken man first and he immediately landed five feet away from her. Anko blinked at the man who had saved her.

Holding a hand for her to receive, she was pulled up by the twenty-six year old. "Miaro-san, please think before rashly attacking people," he said coolly to the fainted man on the floor. Kakashi immediately grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door.

Once they got in a safe distance the emotionless face of Anko's twisted into a smile. "Arigatou, Hatake!"

Kakashi only continued looking forward as he walked ahead of her. "There's no 'Niichan'?"

"Eh?"

"Nothing," Kakashi muttered, slightly put-off that she had forgotten him. Looking up at the night sky, Kakashi randomly said. "Mite…there are so many stars."

Anko stopped mid-step, and so did Kakashi. "Yeah…there is."

Feeling like Kakashi was smiling at her, she raised her eyebrows. "What are you smiling about?"

"Someone," he said, fully aware of mimicking the conversation years ago. "The sky reminds me of her."

Anko blinked. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kakashi said as he turned around to face her. "Hey…Anko."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Anko looked at him curiously and he continued.

"Do you believe in shooting stars?"

Almost bluntly and imitating the eleven-year old Kakashi, Anko said. "That's stupid."

The silver-headed jounin laughed as his gaze met her. "That's funny…because I do…" Kakashi looked up at the sky. There was a long stretch of silence between the two before Kakashi walked away. "I'll see you sometime later. Be careful on your way home."

As he walked away from her, he felt disappointment heave on his chest. Nevertheless, Kakashi lightly laughed to himself.

"Yeah, I will. And…thank you."

Kakashi smiled.


End file.
